Forgotten Memories
by SkyRosieBelle
Summary: "It seems" he winced again "That you have a very powerful spell on you preventing all your memories from coming back." "Is there any way I could reverse it?" I asked a gilt of hope in my eyes. "Yes... but it's very complicated. You must know something that one very powerful person must want no one to know." he said
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

After the curse was lifted and magic was brought back I never got my memories. I don't know who I was, what I did or how I got here. All I know is the me from Storybrook, Rosie Parkens if that's even my real name. No one in the enchanted forest actually remembered ever meeting me so I don't know where I'm from either. After about a month Snow suggested that I go to see Rumpelstiltskin and ask him if he knew anything. So that's what I had decided to do.

I looked up at the old sign that hung from the building. it read Mr Golds Pawn shop. In all my time in Storybrook I had never actually gone inside. The place just gave me the creeps. When my hand came in contact with the slightly dirty doorknob I cringed. Ugh I just hated new things. When I opened the door the little bell dinged and I was greeted by the musky smell of the old shop.

"Can I help you" asked a voice from the back or the shop.

I turned around to face Gold. When he looked at my face he seemed surprised. I guess he might have thought I was Emma, from behind we kind of do look-alike. Except my hair is blonder and my eyes are light blue.

"Yes actually"

"I don't think I have come in acquaintance with you" he said

"Well back then I tried to avoid you" I mumbled

We starred each other down waiting for the other to speak first.

"You want something" he said looking me straight in the eye. "What is it you want?"

"I want your help" I announced

"That will cost you dearie" he replied

"Whats your price Gold?" I asked slightly shocked that he was actually going to make a deal with me.

"Well that depends" he paused for a moment "I don't think you have any use to me at all" he paused again before saying "but I am quite curious, you have no memory of the past am I correct?"

I slowly nodded my head

"And personally I want to know why" he added

"I want to know too" I said

There was another silence but this time I decided to break it.

"Why can't I remember" I asked

"Well dearie" he replied "That is hard to tell. I would need you to come closer and give me your hand."

I followed his directions walking over to him and extending my hand. He took it, closing his eyes. He started to wince slightly which worried me.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, alarmed

"It seems" he winced again "That you have a very powerful spell on you preventing all your memories from coming back."

"Is there any way I could reverse it?" I asked a gilt of hope in my eyes.

"Yes... but it's very complicated. You must know something that one very powerful person must want no one to know." he said

"Ok, but you still haven't answered my question." I replied impatiently "How do I break it?"

"You have to go back to where the memories took place to relive them again. You will probably get flashbacks but it will be in bits and pieces." he finished

From that day forward I went to every place in Storybrook trying to regain my memories.


	2. Neverland

Today probably the last day I would probably ever live. Most of the people in Storybrook where trying to help Emma and the Charmings break the crystal but I decided to spend my last moments alone thinking. I was in my usual thinking spot. It was near the dock because I had always loved the ocean.

"Ok so what have we accomplished in these thirty years here Rosie?" I asked myself

"Well I guess staying seventeen for thirty years could be counted as an accomplishment but other that I got zip."

This topic is getting kind of depressing. Lets see what have you done in the thirty years? Umm... I have babysat Henry, explored every damn place in Storybrook, been in grade 11 for thirty years. Other than that, that's about it. The same routine for thirty years. That must have been one hell of a curse I wonder how Regina-

"HELP"

"What was that?" I asked out loud cautiously "Who is there?"

"Shut up kid and get moving"

I think I know that voice.

"HELP SOMEONE"

It sounds like Henry.

"Henry?" I called "Is that you?"

I got up from my place on the grass and peaked around the warehouse. I froze when I saw a woman with Henry. She was trying to push him towards the docks on the other side of the harbor. In don't know what to do. Should I follow her? stay here? maybe Emma doesn't know... I finally ran over to the and yelled at her.

"Stop" I shouted running towards her, closing the gap between us.

"Back off little girl he's coming with me" the woman growled

"Well Tamara is it? I don't think so" I said bravely

"Stop Rosie its a trap" yelled Henry

"Wha-"

"Gocha" yelled a man from behind me. I felt big arms wrap around me, restraining me from moving.

"Get the hell off of me let me go" I screamed squirming trying to make him lose his grip.

"unfortunately for you my dear, you have seen too much. So it looks like your just going to have to come with us." he said laughing

"Greg what about the mission?" asked Tamara annoyed

"It will have to wait until we get to headquarters." he replied

"Let me go" I yelled again

"Not a chance" Greg replied

The two adults dragged me and Henry to the dock. Me and Henry tried our hardest to make it as hard as possible for them to get there. They finally got us there and through a clear object into the deep ocean of the harbor.

"You are the one's who stole the last of the magic beans?" I asked shocked

They didn't reply. They just stared at the water waiting for something to happen. Eventually it did. The water started to turn green, and it began to move in a circular motion. The rotations got faster and faster. The green color becoming lighter by the second at the moment the center was almost white. It was very beautiful I had to admit. Green had always been my favourite color, though I don't know why. Then I felt my body moving forward getting closer and closer to it. My eyes widened.

"Greg are you crazy" I hollered as me, him Henry and Tamara jumped into the portal the bean had created.

Inside the portal was really weird. There was the weightlessness felling and it just made you happy because there was so much magic. It only lasted for a few seconds but it was just so nice. Another positive was that Greg had let go of me and Tamara had let go of Henry. I could see a dark light at the end of the tunnel. It grew closer and closer until we all it the ground with a big thud.

"Ow" I said rubbing the back of my head. That was going to hurt in the morning.

"My family will come for us" said Henry.

"You don't see any clock towers now do you kid" Greg asked gesturing his hands around.

"Well my family has been in the enchanted forest before they will come back again and find me. We always find each other." Henry said very confidently

"I hate to break it to you kid but we are not in the enchanted forest either" Greg said

"Then where are we?" I asked quietly knowing I would not like the answer.

"Neverland" Replied Tamara

* * *

_Rosie will you please come with me?_

_I need you by my side... without you I'm nothing_

_please just say that you'll come and I will never ask you for anything ever again _

_I beg of you Rosie you know you want to_

_ I want you to come with me because I love you_

_where is this place..._

_Neverland._

* * *

"Rosie? Rosie? hello?"

"huh?" I asked

My vision came back and I saw Henry standing in front of me.

"What happened?" I asked

"you passed out right after Tamara said Neverland. Are you alright?" Henry said very concerned

"Ya.. I think but I just had the weirdest dream." I replied

"What was it about?" he asked

"There was this voice speaking to me about needing me to come with them somewhere.." I trailed off

"Is it possible that it's a memory?" Asked Henry quietly

"Maybe" I replied

"If you just regained one of your memories them maybe you might have been here in Neverland before the curse hit?" he said excitedly "Maybe your Wendy" he said

"Wendy?" I laughed "wasn't she like twelve?" I snorted "I don't exactly look twelve now do I?"

"No you don't" Henry agreed "but what if-"

Ok that enough kid." said Greg. "We need to get going"

"And find headquarters" added Tamara

"So you two are here to destroy the magic in Neverland?" I asked

"That's our mission" Replied Tamara proudly

"What about getting home?" asked Henry

"We don't ask questions. We just believe in our cause" She replied

They pushed me and Henry into standing positions and led us into the forest. About and hour after we started walked we reached a clearing. This is where we stopped to make camp. Tamara stayed and watched us while Greg went to grab firewood.

"Don't even think about running" said Tamara as she pulled a gun out of her jacket pocket.

I could feel Henry tense up so I put my hand around his back and hugged him.

"it will be ok" I whispered "'Your family will come find you."

Greg returned with lots of wood.

"You making smores?" asked Henry

"No" Replied Greg bending down "it's a signal for home base"

"Lets check the communicator" Said Tamara

They opened her bag and tried to turn the large walkie-talkie on. When it didn't they opened the battery compartment and sand fell out.

"Good thing you don't ask questions" said Henry cheekily. You gotta love the kid for that one. It was a pretty good insult if I do say so myself.

"Greg" whispered Tamara "What if this wasn't an accident?"

"Don't let the kid get in your head" he said sternly

I gasped in surprise when I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. Tamara and Greg seemed to notice to and stepped towards the source of the noise.

"Who is there" asked Greg

A group of boys led by one with a clock over is face entered the clearing.

"We're home office" he replied is a somewhat mocking tone


End file.
